


Flawed Design - Oneshots

by eviltrains



Series: Flawed Design [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Loki Wins Battle of New York (Marvel), Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Slavery, Rape, Slavery, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Victim Blaming, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviltrains/pseuds/eviltrains
Summary: In an alternate universe, Loki comes back after the Battle of New York with a new and improved army. He wins, and takes over the world. He takes Tony as a trophy of war as a slave. Tony endures captivity and slavery for about two years until finally escaping, at which point he essentially goes into witness protection under SHIELD.I've been working on this headcanon universe on and off for years but have never had the motivation to flesh it out into an actual story, so I'm just gonna post various oneshots from what I already have and as I'm inspired to write them. For that reason there may be continuity errors or other oddities, but I'll try my best to be consistent.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Flawed Design [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066229
Kudos: 12





	Flawed Design - Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago. There's technically a second part to this oneshot but I never finished it and I'm not inspired to finish it for the time being so I decided to just post this. I have a few other things on the way, such as a short Christmas story (it started as a drabble/oneshot and became a bit more, so it's taking longer than expected), and I'm gonna edit some of my slavery scenes and post 'em up too. Hope you enjoy!

_He kneels, bound and gagged, by the foot of the bed._

Tony's breathing speeds up.

_"This is your punishment for not following my orders," Loki says, as he fucks Tony's mouth. He lets himself go with a moan, coming into Tony's mouth, and Tony is forced to swallow it all._

Tony whimpers, panting now. He thrashes around in the bed, tangling his sheets around him.

_"Please let me come, Master," Tony begs Loki as the demigod plays with him, overwhelming him with sensation while not allowing him to release. He's on the edge, he's tipping - but every time, Loki pulls him just barely back from the precipice._

_Finally, Loki lets him come, and he_ screams _..._

Tony wakes up with a gasp, covered in a cold sweat, his blankets laying in a tangled mess around him. He looks down, looks up, and realizes that he has rolled off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Oh my God," he gasps, panting for air, although he is starting to calm down slightly. "JARVIS, what time is it?"

JARVIS's voice sounds from his phone, securely lying on the bedside table. " _It is 4:17 AM, sir._ "

"Thanks, buddy," Tony mutters. He sits himself up and leans against the bed, tipping his head back and staring up at the ceiling. "God..."

He escaped Loki's clutches two months ago, but he still finds himself back there in his dreams almost every night. He'll wake up drenched in sweat, or feeling like he wants to vomit, or panicking so badly he is barely able to breathe.

He double checks, of course, that he is alone in the room. That Loki hasn't somehow mysteriously found him overnight, or, worse, that he isn't back _there_.

Slowly, as he presses his back against the side of the bed, his breathing returns to a somewhat normal speed, and he reaches up onto the bedside table to his right and feels around for his phone. He picks it up and, holding it in front of him, says, "Hey, Jarv, talk to me."

The screen lights up, and JARVIS's likeness, a blue circular structure that looks similar to an atom, pulsates as he says, "Of course, sir. Is there anything in particular that you wish me to talk about?"

"No, I..." Tony shakes his head, unsure. "Just... just tell me, I don't know, useful things."

"The cafeteria is open, and the staff are currently making a fresh batch of coffee. I suggest you go and get something to eat," JARVIS says. Tony almost laughs. Of _course_ JARVIS would say that.

"Duly noted, Jarv," Tony says. JARVIS takes care of him, that's for sure. Whether he deserves it is another can of worms entirely, but he's grateful for it all the same. JARVIS makes sure he sleeps, eats, and goes to therapy appointments regularly. _And_ he listens when Tony's freaking out. That's really more than Tony can say for most people.

He gets up and turns up the brightness on his lamp; he no longer sleeps in total darkness, but instead with a lamp on its lowest setting. He puts on some clothes, checks his appearance in the mirror, brushes his teeth and uses the bathroom. Then, he is ready to head out.

Since SHIELD agents come from all over, and some are only here for a short period of time, there's a hotel-style accommodation building on the base. It's a rather large campus, with a few thousand people working here, so Tony supposes it makes sense. No point in staying in a hotel, as most towns are still about two hours away from here, and not everyone can afford to buy or rent a house if they're not staying for very long. It's similar to military bases in that there are houses _on_ the base, but SHIELD doesn't often post people here for very long. There are more permanent accommodations for those who stay.

It's quiet in the hallway when he leaves his room; the door locks automatically behind him with a soft click of the latch. He takes the elevator down to the first floor, and the woman behind the reception desk looks up briefly from her book as he crosses the floor to the door.

It gets rather cold here in Massachusetts, so the hotel-like building and the main building are connected by a glass tunnel one floor above ground level. Tony crosses to the next building, seeing frost on the ground, and is glad he didn't have to walk outside. It's dark outside, and he can see the headlights of cars shining brightly off in the distance. It's about a five-minute walk from where he's staying to the campus cafeteria, but he's walking fast and makes it there in four. He doesn't pass by a lot of people in the hallway, which makes sense, as a lot of the rooms on his path are administrative offices and such, and they usually only have a skeleton staff overnight.

The cafeteria is an open concept type of space, spanning the entire south wall of the building, with large windows on the east and the west side as well. There are also many hanging plants and potted trees throughout the cafeteria, and after grabbing his food and coffee, Tony chooses a spot with a lot of trees in the east side of the cafeteria, near the corner. He doesn't usually do this, but the booths here are tall, and it's secluded. It's still completely dark outside, and the sun won't be up for another couple of hours. Being that it's currently early December and the shortest day of the year is fast approaching, this is not exactly atypical. Tony takes a sip of his coffee and observes the parking lot below him. The cafeteria is on the third floor of the building, and he can see a fair ways to the edge of this particular part of the complex. Cars are driving in through the gate in varying intervals; a lot of the vehicles are generic SHIELD cars, but there are a few personal vehicles here as well. They all park nearby, and sometimes, someone Tony knows gets out. Tony doesn't know a lot of people, especially since a lot of them move around, but he's good at remembering faces, and knew a lot of the people at SHIELD before he was kidnapped by Loki.

He shakes his head. _No. We're not going there._

Tony's staring out the window, leaning his chin on his hands, lost in thought, when suddenly his phone shrills loudly and scares the hell out of him.

"Jesus Christ!" He fumbles for it, and it nearly falls onto the floor. Finally, he gets a good grip on it, and he's able to see who is calling.

_Clint Barton._ Because of course, only Hawkeye would call him before the sun's even up. His phone screen reads 4:59 AM as he puts the phone to his ear and JARVIS automatically answers the call for him.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" Clint asks cheerfully. "You awake yet?"

"Well, now I am," Tony says, looking at his reflection in the window as he rolls his eyes.

"Oh, shit, sorry, I didn't wake you up, did I? I'm really sorry, I didn't think...," Clint starts to apologize, but Tony, his heart pounding, cuts him off. _Loki would have punished him for interrupting him while he was speaking..._

"No, no, it's fine. I was already awake," he reassures Clint. "What's up?"

"Well, I'm just driving in the gates, and I have some paperwork to do before I go back out to do some more stuff, so I was wondering if you wanted to play some video games with me," Clint says. "You're the only person who can ever beat me at MarioKart."

"Clint, you know that that's a title I take _very_ seriously," Tony drawls. "Anyway, I'll definitely kick your ass later."

"Where are you now?" Clint asks him.

"I'm in the caf on the third floor in the admin building, you know, just eating," Tony tells him. "Why, you hungry?"

"Actually, yeah, I was just going to ask you if you wanted to join me for food, but it looks like I'll be joining _you_." Tony can hear the grin in Clint's voice. "I can ask Tasha if she wants to join us?"

"She had a late night last night, so probably not," Tony says, recalling that Natasha told him last night she'd be up pretty late doing paperwork. She's training a couple new recruits, and they've had to take a fair variety of quizzes and other aptitude tests that she's in charge of grading. "It's ungodly early, after all. You can ask her, though."

"All righty, man, will do! I'll see you there soon," Clint says.

"Cool. See you soon," Tony says, and hangs up.

Clint arrives about ten minutes later, carrying a tray. He sits down across from Tony at the table, among the plants. "Jeeze, you really picked the secluded spot, didn't you?"

"Hey, it's nice here," Tony defends himself. "Makes it feel like summer, even in December."

Clint just nods, his mouth full of breakfast sandwich. He swallows, and says, "Yeah, it's too cold. I liked it better when it was warm out."

"You also seem to enjoy going sleeveless," Tony points out with some amusement.

"Well, yeah," Clint says, as if it's obvious as to why. "Flexibility helps with aiming!"

Before Loki, Tony would probably have made a crude joke. Instead, he rolls his eyes. "Yeah, okay. You're going to freeze to death some day, you know, and I will be there to watch."

"No. One day, I will become immune to the cold, and _then_ you'll see!" Clint retorts, grinning.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure I'll see, all right, when they ship you back as a popsicle," Tony shoots back.

They joke around for a few minutes more, before Clint asks him, "So, how's the Iron Man suit coming along, anyway?"

Tony shrugs. "Not bad, but I'm not progressing as fast as I'd like. Working in my lab was much more efficient. I keep having to order tools I don't have." He's torn between honesty and making it sound better, but he figures it's not dangerous to tell Clint how he feels. Loki would tell him that he wanted honesty, but really he didn't want to hear any opinions from Tony that he didn't already agree with, so Tony had had to be careful with what he said whenever he was around Loki back... then.

Clint just shrugs, and then, to Tony's surprise, he actually grins. "Yeah, SHIELD kinda sucks like that. How much pushback are you getting when you order things? I actually have authority to sign off on certain things, so if they fall under my jurisdiction, so to speak, I can just sign the things for you. I know you know what you need, and I trust your judgment," he offers.

To Tony's surprise and horror, he finds tears springing to his eyes. He doesn't deserve this kindness. Clint is so nice to him... He turns away to glance out the window quickly, and tries not to meet Clint's eyes when he turns back.

"Ah... thanks," he says cautiously. "That's... yeah, thanks. I appreciate it." He smiles. If Clint wants to help him get the stuff he needs, then of _course_ that's very appreciated.

Clint frowns. "Hey, dude, what's wrong?" Tony's eyes must be red. Damn biology, betraying him at every step.

"I... it's nothing," he says, shaking his head. "You're just too nice to me." He gives Clint a rueful smile. "That's all."

"Is it bad of me to say that I'd really like to run Loki over with a car right now, or shoot him with an arrow? Because, actually, hey, yeah, I'd really like to shoot him with about four hundred arrows."

Tony chuckles. "Seems fair to me." His stomach twists. _Don't threaten your old master... but he's_ not _your master, not anymore,_ he tells himself firmly. He takes a deep breath. "Why four hundred, though? That seems oddly specific," he says.

"I dunno." Clint shrugs. "He's a god, right? Even a god probably can't withstand being shot by four hundred arrows in quick succession."

_There's a lot he can stand,_ Tony thinks to himself, but he forces a chuckle and agrees with Clint.


End file.
